Persepsi
by Indh13
Summary: Mereka kuat, memang. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka kehilangan sesuatu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Persepsi mereka terhadap sesuatu salah. Chapter 1, Gray. Chapter 2, Erza. Chapter 3, Natsu. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1: Gray

Halo… kali ini Author amatir ini mau coba bikin _drabble_. Tapi yah, dilihat dari panjang cerita dan kata yang (dengan sangat jauh sekali) melampaui angka 100, jadi diragukan apakah ini beneran _drabble_ atau nggak =P Author juga nggak bisa sebut ini _one-shot_. Jadi ini jenis karangan apa ya? Galau.

Btw… yah, Author tahu kalau judulnya agak 'lame/pathetic/cliché', whatever you want to call it with. =P

Ngomong-ngomong, ide cerita ini terinsipirasi dari _opening_ Fairy Tail OVA (*Nggak penting.)

***Fairy**Tail***

Rate : K

Genre : Angsty, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : EYD ngasal, typo(s), kepanjangan, GaJe, Plot samar, Penggalian karakter buram ('==)a

Format : _Drabble_ (?).

**DISCLAIMER**

Fairy Tail bukan milik Author. Secara jelas telah dinyatakan dalam perundang-undangan (*WTF?)

**PERSEPSI**

**Gray: Air Mata**

Air mata? Apa itu air mata? Dia tidak mengenal apa yang namanya air mata.

Yah, tidak. Sampai hari ini.

Bukan berarti dia tidak pernah menitikkan air mata. Dia pernah menitikkan cairan asin itu. Namun itu rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ketika dia masih bocah. Masih berupa bocah cengeng yang memakai air mata sebagai senjata andalannya dalam mendapatkan sesuatu.

Tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah. Kini dia telah menjadi lelaki berhati dingin yang merasa malu untuk meneteskan, bahkan sebutirpun air mata. Persepsinya berubah. Air mata hanya untuk orang cengeng, untuk perempuan. Air mata bukan untuk lelaki jantan, seperti dirinya.

Kini dia tidak suka air mata. Cairan itu hanya mengingatkannya kepada semua kenangan buruk yang pernah dia alami. Dia yang berlutut di depan nisan orang tuanya yang nyatanya hanya berupa patahan tiang beton yang ditancapkan di atas bukit. Hanya dua batang bunga dandelion putih kecil yang bisa dia persembahan di depan tiang yang dia sebut nisan itu. Hari itu dia berjanji, dia bersumpah, dia akan membalaskan dendam kedua orang tuanya, penduduk kotanya yang telah hancur diporak-porandakan oleh monster raksasa tidak berhati nurani. Hari itu air matanya menetes, mengalir bagai air terjun. Dia menangis.

Dia bersumpah akan menghancurkan monster yang bertanggung jawab atas kesendirian yang dia terima. Untuk itu dia harus menjadi kuat. Sejak hari itu dia merasa air matanya membeku. Hatinya yang berubah dingin mungkin adalah salah satu penyebab bekunya air itu. Kegelapan yang menyelubungi hatinya, membekukan hatinya, air matanya.

Namun, pada hari itu dia kembali menitikkan cairan bening ini. Kenangan terburuk yang dia punya, lebih buruk daripada hari dimana orang tuanya meninggal. Hari itu dia menangis dengan perasaan takut, bersalah dan berduka bercampur aduk yang dengan dahsyatnya menghantam ulu hatinya yang terdalam. Hari dimana dia kembali menyaksikan keganasan Deliora; takut. Hari dimana dia menyaksikan gurunya bertarung mati-matian melawan moster itu padahal pada awalnya dialah yang dengan keras kepalanya menantang Deliora; bersalah. Hari dimana dia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ketika tubuh gurunya perlahan pecah, berubah menjadi es abadi yang mengungkung Deliora untuk selamanya; duka.

Hingga kinipun, ingin rasanya dia menjulurkan lengan sejauh mungkin. Meraih tangan guru yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibunya yang keduanya dan menariknya mundur. Memaksanya agar tidak lagi meneruskan sihir berbahayanya itu; Ice Shell.

Tapi apa daya. Dia tidak bisa, dia tidak diizinkan. Hari itupun dia kembali menangis.

Sejak itulah dia mulai benci menangis. Semenjak itulah Gray Fullbuster berhenti menangis. Dia ingin jadi kuat. Dan anggapannya saat itu ialah, 'orang kuat tidak menangis'.

Bertahun-tahun dia tidak berani dan enggan menitikkan air mata.

Takdir berkata lain. Cairan tabu itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Jatuh dari mata yang selalu terlihat dingin. Pertemuannya kembali dengan sosok monster Deliora, kegelapan yang menyelubungi hati kecilnya. Monster yang masih terkungkung dalam bongkahan es abadi; gurunya, Ur. Lagu merdu yang dibawakan salah satu roh langit Lucy langsung menusuk hatinya. Kenangan masa lalu bersama Ur kembali menari-nari di pikirannya. Perasaan marah pada diri sendiri, perasaan bersalah atas kematian sang guru tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Begitu juga dengan setetes air mata yang sudah siap tumpah. Tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Setelah sekian lama menahan, Gray menangis lagi.

Dia tidak mau mengakuinya pada semua orang. Dia tidak mau orang lain tahu dia menangis. Dia bohong pada Lucy dan Happy yang merasa yakin bahwa dia menangis. Dia tidak mau mereka melihatnya, Gray Fullbuster yang terkenal dingin seperti sihir es-nya, menangis karena hal sentimen seperti ini. Ya, harga dirinya masih terlalu keras kepala untuk bersikap jujur.

Walaupun demikian, kali ini dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Haru dan syukur yang begitu melimpah bahkan dapat menghancurkan rasa egois dan harga diri tinggi yang dia miliki. Begitu mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Ur demi dirinya, begitu mengetahui kehebatan sang guru, begitu mengetahui Ur benar-benar menepati janjinya, tangis tak terbendung lagi. Disana ada Natsu, ada Lyon. Tapi Gray nyaris tidak peduli lagi. Tangis haru pecah di hadapan teman sekaligus rival-nya. Mengalir begitu derasnya seperti air terjun. Ada yang lihat, tapi dia tidak peduli lagi.

"Terima kasih, guru".

Sejak itu persepsinya berubah lagi. Air mata bukannya bukan untuk lelaki jantan yang kuat. Malahan, air matalah yang menjantankan lelaki, menguatkan lelaki. Karena lelaki sejati mampu dengan tegarnya menunjukkan kelemahannya pada dunia. Dan air mata adalah salah satu cara menunjukkan kelemahan tersebut.

***Fairy**Tail***

O… keh. Jadi apa readers sekalian yang terhormat bisa memahami apa yang Author tulis disini? Karena masalahnya… Author sendiri sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang dia tulis (==')

Review pweaseeee? Flame juga boleh ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Erza

**Persepsi **chapter 2! Pada nggak nyangka kan kalau **Persepsi** masih berlanjut? Hahaha… Author sendiri juga kaget karena tiba-tiba ide ini 'pop' begitu aja di kepala Author begitu menonton ulang Fairy Tail OVA3. Khehehe…

Author nggak tahu apakah **Persepsi** bakal sepenuhnya 'end' di chapter 2 atau akankah masih berlanjut di chapter selanjutnya. Jadi… well, **Persepsi** dipake'in status _**Complete**_ dulu =P

BTW, Author mau berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat **bjtatihowo**, **Rewinsan**, **Oceana** **Queen**, **Noella** **Marsha** & **Near1001 **yang udah me-review chapter sebelumnya. Dan juga terima kasih buat para pembaca sekalian yang memilih untuk diam. Asalkan kalian udah mau baca karya Author yang rada-rada GaJe & membingungkan kemarin udah lebih dari cukup kok =D

***Fairy**Tail***

Rate : K

Genre : Err… _General_ mungkin?

Warning : OOC & ke-GaJe-an? Dan bagi para pembaca yang belum nonton FT OVA3 mungkin akan menemui sedikit kesulitan dalam memahami plot yang Author yang buat. Jadi… eh, nonton dulu gih… cari aja di Youtube =P

**DISCLAIMER**

Sejauh ini Hiro Mashima masih belum mau menyerahkan Fairy Tail kepada Author. Hiks.

**PERSEPSI**

***Fairy**Tail***

**Erza: Kesalahan**

Erza Scarlet selalu merasa enggan untuk mengakui kesalahannya. Dia merasa malu. Mengapa? Karena dia adalah sang Titania.

Sejak kecil, Erza adalah sosok yang amat disegani oleh para penyihir Fairy Tail. Walaupun masih tergolong anak-anak tetapi karisma yang dibawa oleh Erza dapat membuat orang dewasa sekalipun membungkuk hormat. Erza kuat, beribawa dan diyakini dapat merebut posisi master suatu saat nanti. Erza adalah contoh bagi semua penyihir Fairy Tail, terutama bagi para penyihir-penyihir muda disana seperti Natsu dan Gray. Karena itulah, Erza Scarlet sang Titania harus selalu memiliki kesan terbaik.

Itulah yang yang menjadi persepsinya.

Bahwa dia—Erza—tidak boleh salah.

Tetapi, tanpa dia sadari, persepsinya ini telah melahirkan sifat baru yang bagi kebanyakan orang dianggap sebagai suatu sifat yang kurang disukai. Egois dan keras kepala.

Terkadang Erza bersikap seolah anggapannya yang paling benar, keputusannya yang paling tepat. Di satu sisi, dia memang benar, dia memang tepat. Namun di sisi lainnya, lebih terkesan seperti Erza hanya memaksakan kehendaknya belaka. Mungkin saat itu Erza hanya mencoba untuk bersikap tegas. Tapi… kadang, apa salahnya kan mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain?

Tapi, seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, persepsi bisa berubah. Dan persepsi Erza tidak ada bedanya.

Perjalannya kembali ke masa lalu telah membuka matanya. Memori masa kecil yang nyaris terlupakan, diputar kembali di depan matanya. Memori dimana dia—Erza kecil—sibuk mengejar dua bocah malang—Natsu dan Gray—yang dicurigai telah memakan kue kesayangannya secara diam-diam. Erza kecil tetap dengan marah dan ganas mengejar kedua bocah itu sambil berteriak-teriak memaksa mereka untuk mengaku. Tapi karena mereka memang tidak pernah melakukannya jadi… mana mungkin mereka mengaku?

Erza ingat akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pencuri kue itu bukanlah Natsu ataupun Gray. Tapi Mirajane yang ingin menantang sang Titania. Tentunya hal tersebut baru diketahui Erza berjam-jam kemudian. Ketika kedua bocah yang dia curigai telah menghilang, bersembunyi dari murka Erza. Seketika Erza menyadari bahwa dia telah salah. Dan karena persepsi yang dianutnya, dia jadi malu bahkan untuk mengakui kesalahannya sendiri. Jika diingat lagi, hanya hal itulah yang tidak berani Erza lakukan.

Erza tersenyum sendiri melihat dirinya dalam versi anak-anak melangkah gusar setelah mendapat petunjuk dari Erza sendiri bahwa dua orang bocah yang dia cari-cari berlari ke arah tertentu.

"Aku marah hanya karena mereka memakan kueku. Payah", gumam Erza kecil sambil melangkah menjauh. "Seperti anak-anak saja".

"Kau akan minta maaf, bukan?", Erza versi dewasa menyahut santai. Gadis kecil di depannya seketika bergidik.

"Apa? _Aku_ minta maaf?", ujar Erza kecil dengan nada yang sedikit kasar dan membentak. Dirinya yang versi dewasa—tetapi Erza kecil sendiri tidak menyadarinya—hanya terus tersenyum simpul.

"Aku _tahu_ kau akan minta maaf".

Mendengarnya, gadis kecil berambut merah marun itu tanpa sadar membiarkan sekelebat warna merah jambu menyebar di kedua pipinya. Tanpa ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan lagi, Erza kecil berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti oleh komentar Erza.

"Aku takkan minta maaf! Salah mereka sendiri yang memakan kueku".

Erza tahu bahwa pada akhirnya gadis kecil itu takkan minta maaf pada Gray ataupun Natsu. Sekali lagi, dia terlalu malu dan segan untuk melakukannya.

"Dasar gadis bodoh… kau bahkan tidak punya keberanian untuk jujur", Erza bergumam pelan ketika siluet dirinya versi anak-anak telah menghilang ditelan jarak.

"Gadis yang payah ya…", Erza terus bergumam kepada udara kosong, langit di atasnya sudah berubah warna menjadi orange dan angin sore berhembus, membelai tiap helai rambut merahnya.

"…aku ini".

Semenjak itu Erza mulai merombak ulang opininya. Persepsinya yang mengatakan bahwa seorang panutan—seorang Titania—tidak boleh salah mulai berubah. Dia mulai membuka mata. Kilasan kecil masa lalu dapat membuatnya menyadari bahwa tidak ada yang sempurna. Semua pasti memiliki kesalahan dan kekurangan. Dan kita tidak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya. Erza kini menyadari, bahwa seseorang yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya, tidak mau menerima kekurangannya, tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Kejujuran adalah keberanian yang sebenarnya.

***Fairy**Tail***

Kalau chapter selanjutnya dilabeli 'membingungkan', mungkin yang satu ini dikasih label 'nggak nyambung'. Hahaha…

Author tahu kalau Erza agak OOC… (ya nggak?) dan maafkan Author kalau ternyata Author membuat kesalahan dalam pendeskripsian sifat Erza =P

Tapi… yah, semua terserah pada penilaian pembaca sekalian. Jadi biarkanlah Author ini tahu opini kalian dengan meng-klik tombol _Review_ di bawah. Tolong di-review yah… **Flame** ato **Anonymous** boleh-boleh aja kok… ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu

Chapter 3! Here I go! d(XωX)b Nggak nyangka bakal selesai juga. Padahal proses dalam penulisannya kayak: pikir-tulis-baca-pikir-hapus-tulis-hapus-pikir-tulis-tulis-baca-pasrah (ÔωÔ)a

BTW, referensi chapter ini *mungkin* dari manga chapter 206 & 247 (^_^)/

Dan Author sangat berterima kasih kepada **bjtatihowo**, **Rewinsan** & **Niha-chan The Nekoni** atas review-nya. *r2π* Juga buat para _silent reader_ (kalo ada) Thank you very much!

***Fairy**Tail***

Rate :K

Genre :Err… _General_ mungkin? Hurt/Comfort (*_harusnya menyediakan genre _self-conscious#plak#_ ngarang!_*)

Warning :Ke-GaJe-an(?)

**DISCLAIMER**

Sejauh ini Hiro Mashima masih belum mau menyerahkan Fairy Tail kepada Author. Щ(⁰д⁰щ)

**PERSEPSI**

***Fairy**Tail***

**Natsu: Ketakutan**

Orang yang kuat bin tangguh adalah orang yang tidak takut akan apapun. Itulah anggapannya, persepsinya.

Natsu ingin menjadi kuat. Karena itu dia berani menghadapi apapun; monster raksasa bahkan penyihir terkuat yang kemampuannya melampaui _S-class_ atau setara dengan kekuatan seorang _guild master_. Dia tidak takut menghadapi mereka walaupun terkadang selisih kekuatannya cukup signifikan. Kata 'takut' adalah sebuah aib baginya. Dia tidak ingin mengenal kata itu dan tak ingin mengakui keberadaan kata itu.

Bukan berarti seorang Natsu Dragneel tidak pernah merasakan 'takut'. Ya ampun, memang siapa di dunia ini yang tidak takut akan _apapun_?. Jawabannya, _tidak ada_. Semua orang punya rasa takut. Hanya saja, defenisi tiap orang selalu berbeda-beda. Natsu pernah takut. Percaya atau tidak, tapi...ya, itu benar. Memangnya kalian pikir apa perasaan Natsu ketika tiba-tiba Igneel menghilang dari sisinya? Apa perasaan Natsu ketika rekan-rekannya berada dalam bahaya? Apa perasaannya ketika dia merasa terjepit? Ketika keadaan tiba-tiba berbalik melawannya?.

Yang dia rasakan adalah cemas, khawatir, amarah dan takut. Mungkin hanya sedikit, hanya seupil. Tapi tetap saja ada yang namanya 'takut' disana.

Natsu ingin menjadi kuat. Kita tahu itu. Dan dia juga ingin diakui akan itu. Memang benar. Sebuah prestasi tanpa pengakuan takkan ada artinya, kan?. Tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin dia sembunyikan. Dia merasa jika satu hal ini sampai terkuak ke permukaan, maka 'pengakuan' yang dia harapkan takkan dapat dia miliki.

Sekali lagi, fakta bahwa dia takut.

Dia merasa bila orang tahu dia takut, mereka akan mencapnya sebagai orang lemah. Dia merasa jika orang tahu dia takut, sebuah pengakuan yang dia cari akan terlepas dari sela-sela jarinya.

Namun, tentu saja, kita tahu; persepsinya yang seperti itu tidaklah benar.

Dan Natsu akhirnya menyadari kesalahan persepsinya setelah dia menghadapi Gildart Clive, penyihir terkuat Fairy Tail yang paling dia hormati, dalam sebuah pertandingan satu-lawan-satu di ujian S-class.

"Untuk berjalan di jalan seorang penyihir dan meraih puncak, kau masih melupakan satu hal yang amat penting". Gildart tiba-tiba berubah serius setelah Natsu bersikeras bahwa dia takkan berhenti sampai dia benar-benar mengalahkan Gildart.

"Ketahuilah".

Gildart tidak main-main. Dia tidak segan-segan menunjukkan pada Natsu apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepadanya, apa yang _akan_ dia lakukan. Kekuatan Gildart begitu besar. Energi sihirnya membumbung tinggi, meluap, menyebar ke segala penjuru. Tekanan yang dirasa begitu kuat sehingga kau bisa saja tercekik karenanya. Gildart sedang menunjukkan bahwa bagi Natsu yang sekarang, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Gildart.

Kaki Natsu gemetar, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran, pertanda bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merasakan hal yang selama ini dia sangkal. Tapi tetap saja, tipikal Natsu, dia menolak untuk menyerah, dia menolak untuk mengakui bahwa hati kecilnya menjerit ketakutan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Natsu menolak untuk menyerah meski sadar bahwa lawannya bukanlah orang yang bisa dia urus sendirian.

Natsu mencoba melancarkan serangan ke tubuh Gildart yang tidak bergerak tetapi masih menguarkan energi dahsyat. Hanya satu tinju. Satu tinju dan dia akan merasa puas. Namun, kekuatan luar biasa yang mengelilinginya… Tatapan mata Gildart yang penuh tekanan dan ancaman...

Natsu akhirnya jatuh. Lututnya lemas, keringat dingin tak berhenti mengalir. Dia mengaku kalah.

"Ketakutan bukanlah hal yang buruk. Perlu bagimu untuk mengenali kelemahanmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dan berhati baik."

Akhirnya Natsu mengerti. Selama ini dia salah. Dia salah memandang 'ketakutan'. Ketakutan bukanlah hal yang harus dihindari dan disangkal. Ketakutan hanyalah sebuah media, sebuah alat bantu untuk mempelajari suatu hal yang penting; kelemahan. Itulah yang dimaksud oleh Gildart. Dengan 'ketakutan' orang akan menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih baik. Dengan 'ketakutan' kita akan memperlajari kelemahan kita. Dan dengan mempelajari kelemahan, kita akan berusaha untuk menutupi kelemahan itu. Bukan dengan cara disangkal, tetapi dengan menjadi lebih dan lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

Dengan sebuah ketakutan, dibumbui dengan usaha dan pengakuan, kita akan menjadi lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Percayalah.

Persepsi Natsu kini berubah.

***Fairy**Tail***

Jiaahh! Chapter yang satu ini amat sangat susah ditulis bagi Author. Boro-boro isi ceritanya, soal tema-nya aja Author masih bingung. Natsu itu sebenarnya tidak mau mengaku takut atau tidak mau mengaku kalah ya? Well, yang jelas poin-nya disini, Natsu tu terlalu berlebihan dalam melakukan sesuatu, nggak tahu kapan harus sadar diri dan berpikir ulang tentang apa yang _benar-benar_ bisa dilakukannya (*woops Natsu's fans, no offense pweasee… (¤ω¤))

Mungkin sekali lagi, chapter yang ini jadi agak membingungkan, ya? Kalau di opini Author, kesan waktu baca ulang ni chapter… berputar-putar (*bingeul-bingeul v(xωx)v*). Banyak kata-kata dan bahkan kalimat yang diulang-ulang, jadinya agak pusing (X_X) Juga… err, apakah moral value chapter yang ini kesampaian dan dapat dipahami serta dapat ditangkap oleh akal sehat? Hehe… ('^^)?

Yah, silahkan tuang semua opini dan uneg-uneg-nya lewat review, okeh?


End file.
